


Deserted

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Public Nudity, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny strips down in a warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 14. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [An Overnight Affair](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/34890.html).

Danny avoids being alone with Steve as much as he can for the next couple of days, almost as if he knows Steve is gearing up for serious conversation. Then again, they do know each other pretty damn well by now, so maybe he really does know. Or, maybe he's just figuring it had to be coming sooner or later and is anticipating. In any case, it takes Steve longer than it should to catch Danny at a time and place where they can actually talk without the threat of nosy passers-by or the job interrupting them.

It's not exactly what Steve would have chosen, but he will totally take the deserted warehouse where Danny had dropped his phone earlier in the day. At least, he guesses, the search for the phone will provide enough distraction that they can sort of pretend it's not as serious a thing as it really is.

Danny's on the other side of a row of crates from him when Steve finally manages to make himself bring it up. "Look, Danno."

"Yeah?" Danny definitely sounds distracted, which is probably just as well.

"Am I ever going to even see you naked?"

There's a loud clunk, and Danny starts swearing. Steve wonders how he could be surprised by the question, but it's possible he just wasn't expecting it right now.

"You did not just start this conversation in a warehouse full of shoes, Steven. Tell me you did not."

"Is there some reason I shouldn't?"

"Is there some reason you- Of course there is! We are in public-"

"Alone," Steve cuts in, but Danny just rolls right along.

"-where anyone could overhear us-"

"Which they won't, because it's well after hours and there's no one here."

"-and while we're talking about this, we are not _finding my phone_."

Steve stares down at Danny's phone, which he'd found on the box in front of him about five minutes ago. He puts it in his pocket after a second, not willing to risk Danny coming over, seeing the phone, and insisting they leave and finish the conversation later. No, he's ready to do this now, and Danny doesn't even have to agree to anything; Steve just wants Danny to know it's a concern that's been occupying his mind lately.

"Fine. If we find your phone, can we talk about it, then?"

"Yes, sure, whatever you want."

Steve rounds the corner and holds Danny's phone out. Danny goes to take it, but Steve pulls it back, because Danny has that stubborn look that says once he has the thing in his hands, he'll be out of there like a shot, totally disregarding what he just said.

"Good. I'll just hold onto this for safe keeping," Steve slides the phone back into his pocket, "and you can answer my question."

Danny sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. "Yes, one day, I will let you see me naked, okay? But surely, you understand why I don't-"

Of course Steve does, because while he doesn't know what it's like, it's not difficult to imagine. Not being able to get it up is probably a nightmare for almost every guy out there, and to have it be something that's more than just a one-off occurrence? Yeah, Steve wouldn't want anyone to see that either. But. _But_. This is Danny. Danny, who's there for him whenever he needs it, who does all he can to keep Steve from getting himself killed on the job. Danny, who's sharing his life with Steve, and there's no way Steve can think of that Danny could ever disappoint him, even if he never gets hard for the rest of his life.

"I get it, Danny, I do. I'm just not sure _you_ get it. Because I, l-" Steve chokes on the words about to come out of his mouth, because what? Really? But...yes. Yes, really. "I _love_ you, Danny, and I don't care that when I look at it, when I _touch_ it, your dick is probably just going to stay limp. I want it anyway, because it's _you_."

Danny looks completely bowled over, and Steve figures he really must be, because he doesn't say anything for nearly two minutes, just stares at Steve like he can't believe Steve is real. Steve kind of can't believe it himself, because he doesn't _do_ that, doesn't fall in love with anyone, because loving someone means carrying the weight of losing them when the time comes, and Steve told himself, after his mother died and he lost his entire family, that he wasn't going to really love anyone ever again.

Only, now he's said it, and realized that he _means it_ , and he wants to take it back, but more than that, he wants Danny to love him back, and he is so beyond screwed here that it's not even funny. Especially because Danny's still not saying anything, is totally leaving him hanging here, and Steve starts looking for an escape route, trying to determine the best way to get out of this with himself mostly intact.

But then Danny just...starts stripping, right there in the warehouse, piling his clothes on the nearest box as he removes them. Steve just stares, because he can't not; this is Danny, after all. Danny, who's putting himself out there like Steve just did, pausing for just a second when he gets down to his boxers, before he slides them down and off. And then he just stands there, letting Steve look his fill, and boy, is Steve ever looking. He gives the rest of Danny's body a quick sweep and then zeroes in on what he's been dying to see.

Danny's cock is...pretty average-looking, actually. It's nice and plump, not too long, but not short, either. Steve probably shouldn't find it nearly as fascinating as he does, but he can't make himself care about that, not when he's finally got the chance to see Danny, all of Danny, like he's been waiting for.

It isn't long before Danny starts to fidget, not that Steve can blame him, because that kind of staring is bound to make anyone twitchy, no matter how comfortable they are with their body. Steve steps forward, feeling like he's in sort of a daze, and he reaches out without thinking, but just before he makes contact, Danny backs away. Steve shakes himself out of it and withdraws his hand, not wanting to push too far.

"Not wanting you to see this? It's nothing to do with you, babe." Danny grabs his dick and gives it a few halfhearted tugs, but it just hangs there limply. "I mean, can you imagine, sitting behind the hottest guy you've ever seen while he's touching his own dick and letting you stick your fingers up his ass, and you know you should be hard as a goddamn rock, but instead, it's doing _nothing_ for you, not even when your guy comes around your fingers."

"I...you think I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen?"

"That's what you take from what I just said? Really?"

"Well, hey, you obviously know what you're talking about there. Except for the part where it's got nothing to do with me. See, I'm willing to put in the time, try to make everything work." Steve takes a step closer to Danny, and this time, Danny stays where he is, lets Steve right into his space and doesn't flinch away when Steve touches his cock.

Danny pulls Steve in for a kiss and lets Steve have at it for a few minutes. It's pretty weird, actually, to be touching someone's dick when it's soft and staying soft. It still feels good, being with Danny like this, though he's not surprised when Danny pushes him away. He lingers on the kiss for as long as Danny will let him and pulls away with regret.

Danny gives him a tremulous smile and starts dressing again, and by the time he's fully clothed, he seems much more in control. It's more apparent than ever how much Danny uses his clothing to shield himself, but there's not much Steve can do about that right now, nor would he try. Danny really put himself out there for Steve, and Steve finds that he's okay with taking this slowly if that's what Danny needs, as long as he knows that Danny wants him.

"Oh, and Steve?" Danny says, reaching into Steve's pocket and pulling out his phone. "I love you, too, you big goof." He smiles his most winning smile and strides out of the warehouse, leaving Steve to trail after him, grinning like a loon.


End file.
